


and just like that: you stole my heart

by YUTANICHELL



Series: and just like that: [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Character Death, Cheating, Dong Si Cheng| WinWin & Wong Yuk Hei| Lucas are Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kim Jungwoo & Nakamato Yuta are Best Friends, Kim Jungwoo is a Whore, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Multi, My First Smut, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Neighbors, Polyamory, Power Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Sicheng is 17, Sub Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Switch Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Switch-Centric, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Violence, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Yuta is 22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUTANICHELL/pseuds/YUTANICHELL
Summary: || yuta is in love with the pouty faced boy that lives next door, and is willing to do whatever it takes to make him smile.|| sicheng can't stop thinking about the older boy who's always smiling brightly at him from his bedroom window.|| jungwoo's father always made him feel dirty, so he uses his boyfriends to make it better. yukhei doesn't have to know.|| jaehyun's love for doyoung is true, but so are his feelings for jungwoo. why just have one?|| doyoung craves to be fucked and to do the fucking. jaehyun and jungwoo help him with just that.|| yukhei is smitten by the bunny toothed boy that always comes skipping into his workplace.|| ten's a sinner, lust dripping from his body and seduction aching in his bones; but that changes once he finds prince charming.|| kunhang's a good boy; however he can't stop himself from wanting to be apart of ten's disaster.





	and just like that: you stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first a03 work; along with my very first nct based work of fiction. this will be nasty ;) this will be heart breaking ;( and this will have a happy ending ;D 
> 
> the characters appearances, hopefully the mood boards give hints to their story line:
> 
> [click](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzyYrVtFEbp/)  
> [click](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzyY-cVFdlH/)  
> i would love to make some new friends! you can add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakamatosatn1)  
> ,add me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/nakamatosatan/?hl=en)  
> , or follow me on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/__TAESTY__)
> 
> please enjoy this very unplanned book, and make sure to leave comments! i hope to reply to them all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a smol teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the shit you're about to read :D  
> 

red hair, tan skin and lots of inner turmoil laid on black sheets. arms and legs lazily spread across the bed, yuta sighed. his thoughts were filled to the brim with the youthful image of his younger neighbor; a hassle really, that's what it was. dong sicheng was all that he could think about. ethereal, perhaps, maybe even angelic. yuta thought of the way that his left ear came to a point, similar to an elves, or a mythical being. he thought of his pale skin and feline like eyes, which though looked piercing, were actually quite warm, a shade of brown closest to black. like his eyes, sicheng’s hair was a dark brown. and if you paid attention, which yuta did, it gleamed a chocolate hue in the suns’ warm light.

yuta’s house was a brilliant pale yellow while sicheng’s home was a dusty rose. their windows happened to be parallel to each other, arms distance; which yuta saw as a blessing rather than awkward. yuta shared his home with his two best friends and occasionally their boyfriend, and sicheng shared his with his mother and younger brother. there was a diffrence between how the two boys chose to live, and yuta knew that. in fact, he liked it. the redhead wanted nothing more than to be apart of the younger's world. since their windows were so painfully close, yuta and sicheng have always made eye contact, caught each other in weird situations and private positions. it was like they have known about each-others existences majority of their lives, but never took the time to actually partake in a conversation that consisted of more than one word of "hello".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, it means a lot. please comment, i think i'm rubbish and would love some feedback :(


End file.
